An Average Popular Nerd
by Moral Intensity
Summary: Karianna is your average nerd-that is, not at all popular. But when her parents decide to move from the smarty twon in Maryland to a rich area in Tennessee, she realizes she needs to make herself a reputation. Without letting her parents know. Oh, crap.


**Hey, hey my people! How goes it? Ok, so I am still going to write my MaxRide fanfic, but I started this new story that I think is pretty awesome. Please read it, and YES there will be more. Duh. I originally created a Polyvore set to go with each individual chapter, so the link is at the bottom. And please comment to let me know how it's going so far! Love you!**

Have you ever had your heart practically ripped out of your chest? No? Well, has your life ever been ruined by your parents? Of course it has; I mean, every single teenager in the world has parents who absolutely killed their chances at happiness. For me, this happened the fateful day in April when we just "had" to move from Maryland to Tennessee.

I grabbed my hundredths tissue from my box of Kleenex and blew my nose. Tossing the tissue over my shoulder, I hoped the snot soaked into the carpet of my empty room.  
This was my last few minutes in my home in Maryland. The house contained not one single piece of furniture, no piece of clothing, and not even a dust bunny. Before my mom and stepdad shipped me away with them, they had to clean the house from top to bottom for the next family moving in. I hoped they would be miserable and that we would have to move back.  
My best friends had gathered in my abandoned room for the final goodbyes before the long ride to Tennessee. They had walked right in the house without knocking - what we always did when we went to each other's houses because of how close we are - and gasped when they found me, curled in a ball, huddled in the corner of the dining room. The china cabinet was packed, the flower paintings taken down from the walls, and the wine stain from my mom's 38th birthday had magically disapperead. Not being able to handle it, Jeanie, my number one BFF, ran to Rick's SuperMart as fast as she could to buy me my favorite comfort food: a tub of chunky chocolate cluster ice cream. We all stumbled to my room to chow, using scoopers instead of spoons to eat it all. Amanda brought me (I should say "us") a couple boxes of tissues, and we all wept together.  
"Oh, Kari!" Zarilla wailed through a mouthful of ice cream. "I'm gonna text you . . . all the time . . . and you have . . . to write me!"  
I smiled unsucessfully. "Za Za, you've told me a billion times. And I have told you a billion times, I have to wait till I get a nicer phone so I can text you more. With all this guilt I've been putting on my mom and Daryl, they better feel bad and get me an iPhone or something. I totally deserve it."  
My friends nodded in agreement. Mainly because they just wanted to make me feel better.  
"I know you probably don't wanna hear this right before you leave," Amanda said. "But I heard that John finally found out you really like him, and he likes you back, and he was gonna ask you out. But when he found out you were moving, he was like, 'Why bother?' BUT - hey, don't look so depressed yet, I'm not done! - BUT I talked some sense into him and he's gonna wait till I give him your number so he can call you!"  
I sighed. Amanda never lied, so of course this was true, but it seemed like such karma that this would happen right before I left. Of course.  
"Mandy, I know you want to lift me spirits, but nothing will until I absolutely know I am staying HERE. Plus, boys always forget to call, so how can I expect John to stay true to his word?"  
"Trust me," Amanda said, and patted my hand. She offered me more ice cream. I took another giant scoop and stuffed it in my mouth, rubbing some on my nose.  
Jeanie swiped it away on her thumb and sucked up the tiny drop. She was always hungry, therefore always ate, but she she great metabolism.  
I looked around the circle at all of my friends. At our school, Stragment Academy, we definitely weren't the most popular kids around. We were total nerds, and just accepted it that way. Zarilla and I both wore glasses, or contacts, and loved math. Amanda was addicted to science, and Jeanie, computer class. She was totally into all the high-tech stuff and had the most expensive laptop I have ever seen. Her family had some good money, but always spent it wisely. Like me, she was an only child.  
Zarilla was from Australia and had an awesome accent. I absolutely loved it! Her glasses were always perched at the end of her nose, trying to turn everything in life to a math equationg. As we were all in eigth grade, Za Za and I were ahead of most of the other studens - besides Amanda and Jeanie - by being in geometry inside of pre algebra. She just thought it was so simple and always kept a Moleskin and three sharpened pictures in her shoulder bag. She had an older sister who always gave her hand-me-downs, but she had great fashion, so it wasn't so bad. Atleast, that's what Zarilla tells me about it - not so bad.  
Amanda, the science geek, would point out random things when we were driving around town or going for a bike ride and tell a fact about it. Whether it was an animal, a flower, or even a satellite dish, she knew something about it. Even though she didn't wear glasses, she did have braces. She would have to keep them on for atleast two more years, which really ticked her off, but she said it wasn't so bad.  
Basically, we were all just a bunch of weirdos, but we loved our life. Jeanie was the only one who could have made herself popular, so people usually hung out with her. And since I was always with her, I got to hang out with them, too. That was how I fell in love with Josh, and how he (as I heard from Amanda) liked me back. All of us had long, wavy hair that sailed past our shoulders. Mine was blonde, Zarilla had a gloassy red, and Amanda and Jeanie had brown. Just regular chicks.  
"Hey girlies!" my mom yelled up the stairs. Her hollers echoed in the empty hall. "We're packing up in TWO MINUTES! Prepare to leave!" I heard her high-heeled feet clack off.  
"WAAAAA-aaaaaahhhhh!" we all cried, falling against each other, clutching tissues and scoopers. I couldn't believe it! It was time.  
One by one, we stood up and stood next to one another. They each gave me a goodbye present, as we had agreed to not make the good-bye official until the last second, and walked out to the lawn hand-in-hand. Before Jeanie could insist on cleaning up the pile of tissues and the puddles of chunky chocolate clusters, I pulled her on. I wanted the new family to be miserable. Daryl, my stepdad, locked the front door behind us and walked to the Escalade in the driveway, which was now free of towels and beach chairs I set up with my girls on sunny days to get some fresh air. Being the mathmatician I was, I tried to calculate how many tubes of sunscreen we used each month. I came up with three-and-a-half.  
After a few more snotty hugs, my mom dragged me into the back seat of the car and slammed the door. She waved to the girls, clambered into the shotgun position, and smiled at Daryl as we pulled away from the house. "New beginnings," she had told me for the past two weeks. "I will celebrate this new beginning."  
Remembering that, I muttered, "Yeah, the ENDING beginning."  
I turned my torso full around to stare out the back window and sobbed as I last saw my friends, waving and blowing kisses.

**So, what do you think? Pretty good so far? Don't worry; I know exactly where I am going with this. This is the set I made for the introduction, aka, the place where I describe the book: .com/average_popular_nerd/set?id=18206046**

**And this is the set for this chapter, An Ending Beginning: .com/an_ending_beginning/set?id=18237858**

**COMMENT!!!!!!!**


End file.
